I'm Not In Danger, Not Yet
is the third episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor After Nanoko going to tribal council, the tribe seemed to be kinda united until everything fell apart and new alliances were made. A lot of drama happened in every tribe. Franklin and Luna targeting each other while promising each other safety. At Barotu, Layla openly told Pamela she would backstab Brandon if she had to at a crucial point. Due to Pamela bonding with Brandon, she decided to target Layla instead while Layla targeted Thunder who targeted Pamela. Alejandro managed to keep playing his cards well by going with everyone in the tribe. At Saweni, the tribe exploded. Both Soundos and Zahkira fought Priscilla multiple times while Chip tried to take over the situation and make it a big mess by voting Zahkira. At the triple tribal council, where Casey, Jace and Xanthea were immune from, all three tribes organized some epic blindsides. Franklin got voted out over Darcy and Harry in a 3-2-2 vote. Layla got voted in a 7-1 vote over Thunder. And Priscilla got the boot over Zahkira in a 6-2 vote. Twist The contestants walk to the beach and look all shocked to see who got voted out on each tribe. Jeff then reveals that from three tribes they will switch to two tribes. One tribe will be Nanoko and the other tribe will be Barotu. Saweni is no longer more. All the contestants have to grab a box and there's a buff inside each box. The new tribes: New Nanoko Tribe New Barotu Tribe New Nanoko Luna, Ophelia, Thunder, Jace, Alejandro, Fiona, Zahkira, Chip, Hunter and Lewis arrive at Nanoko. Luna leads the new tribe by showing the shelter and other important places on their island. After that, everyone introduces themselves to each other. Ophelia quickly realizes the females are in the minority and that might be some trouble. After everyone has introduced themselves, everyone goes their own way. Chip, Hunter and Lewis quickly make sure they are going to stay tight while Thunder, Jace, Alejandro and Fiona do so as well. Alejandro and Jace have some sort of hate-love relationship but because of the swap, they have to try to stick together. Luna and Ophelia are currently on the outs. Ophelia tells Luna about the fact the girls are in the minority and Luna says they shouldn't worry. She feels like she can align herself with Alejandro and possibly get themselves in an alliance with the original Barotu members. New Barotu Harry, Casey, Darcy, Zayne, Pamela, Brandon, Ruth, Xanthea, Soundos and Lanton arrive at Barotu. Just like Nanoko, everyone introduces themselves. Because of their previous victories, Barotu has a lot of rice. Brandon suggests to make it a party and cooks some rice for the group. While Brandon is cooking with Casey and Darcy watching him and talking with him, Harry and Lanton decide to get some wood to make some fire. Lanton says that Harry is one of his all time survivor favorites and that he would love to work together. Harry feels extremely good with that and he agrees on working together. While Zayne is kinda just walking around, having no one to really talk with, Xanthea and Soundos decided to get to know Pamela more. Pamela tells the two girls that if they agree on working with her she won't write their name down and will stick with them 'till the end because she has no allies on this tribe besides Brandon, who she doesn't mention just in case. Xanthea says she's scared of Casey because of her big gameplay in her original seasons. Pamela says that if they lose, Casey could be a good target. The Challenge The first challenge as new tribes. For this challenge, everyone gets tied up to each other. They have to go through this race together. First, they need to jump off a platform into the sea and swim underwater to get 10 keys. If every tribe member got a key, they need to swim to the beach. There the 10 keys will open the way for them to crawl under a wooden platform. The thing is, there's sand everywhere. They need to push the sand away to crawl under the wooden platform. Once they did that they have to climb over a wooden wall. Once they did that, they have to grab the torch and put it in the holder to win immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes quickly jump into the sea. Because Soundos jumps too late she gets dragged down and falls underwater where she barely gets air. Harry helps her up and the Barotu tribe swims. Nanoko is doing good, they swim underwater and get the keys very fast. They all swim to the beach where they put the keys in the lockers and have to crawl under the wooden platform. While Ophelia looks kinda hysteric and scared, Zahkira and Alejandro go first and push the sand away as fast as they can. Barotu has catched up and starts digging too. Both tribes give it their all with their own strategy. At Nanoko, only Zahkira, Jace and Alejandro push sand away while at Barotu everyone is pushing sand away. After some time, Barotu gets through first. They quickly help each other up on the wall. Nanoko finishes the crawling part and then runs to the wall. First they take the girls and put them on the wall. The girls help the smaller boys first and then the heavier ones come. Luna takes a look at the Barotu tribe and sighs. She sees that they got the torch already and put it in their holder, making them the winners of this immunity challenge. Barotu Everyone is very happy and relieved, especially the original Nanoko members. Darcy says they haven't felt safe yet in this game because they kept losing. They also won reward which was flour and milk to make pancakes. The group are making pancakes and eat it then. They talk about what will happen tonight at tribal council. Harry says that he thinks and hopes that Luna goes tonight because she's been a strong force so far. Casey rolls his eyes while looking at Xanthea who frowns. Xanthea then says that she wouldn't be surprised if Zahkira left. Pamela then says she prays Thunder goes home because she finds him an ass and annoying. People laugh about her honesty. After eating, Brandon and Pamela meet each other in the woods. While Pamela talks about how Xanthea and Casey dislike each other already, Brandon sees something shiny behind Pamela. She turns and looks at it. She grabs the item and opens the package. She then looks around her and shows Brandon the hidden immunity idol. Brandon looks very excited and happy. Pamela reads the note and they both look even more excited. Brandon says they have to find another idol so they will be unstoppable. While Darcy is relaxing in the shelter, talking with Ruth and Zayne aka the loners of the tribe, Casey decides to talk some strategy with Soundos. Soundos jokingly says she doesn't want to talk with green-haired people because she once had a dream about green-haired trolls kidnapping her. Casey frowns but ignores it. She says that she would love to work with Soundos and if she has more allies. Soundos says she's good with anyone so far, not mentioning she is in a very tight alliance with Xanthea currently. When Casey leaves, Soundos says that she has an "alliance" with Casey to Xanthea. The two girls then talk more and walk to the shelter. Nanoko Everyone returns to tribe and look somewhat stressed. The original Barotu members talk about who they should target. Thunder and Fiona quickly agree about working with original Saweni and take out either Luna or Ophelia. Alejandro agrees with them and so does Jace. However, Alejandro has a different agenda. Luna's sitting on the beach while Alejandro talks to her. He asks her about what she's gonna do this tribal council. She says that she's willing to do whatever Alejandro tells her to do because she feels she's on the bottom. Alejandro then says that Luna needs to listen carefully. He wants to take out Zahkira because of her attitude and her annoying way of approaching people. Luna totally agrees. Ophelia joins the conversation and after hearing the plan, she fully agrees. Once Alejandro leaves to tell his alliance the new plan, Luna looks at Ophelia and tells her that they're going to change up the game. Zahkira is talking with Hunter and Lewis. They're talking about something that happened to Lewis during a war. Luna then joins the conversation. She starts by asking Lewis about a possible grandson she might know, which is in fact true. After some talking about flash backs, Luna then tells the three that Alejandro has told her to vote out Zahkira. She says she would love to work with them and that she knows Ophelia doesn't like the Middle Schoolers either. Zahkira looks pissed because she feels Alejandro was good with her but apparently not. Hunter asks Luna who they should vote for and Luna suggests Thunder because of him being Alejandro's right hand and having Jace and Fiona to possibly flip too in case Alejandro stays. Hunter says it might be better to vote out Alejandro. At that point, Chip also gets involved in the plan. He feels very excited to be working out one of the middle schoolers. After getting Ophelia and explaining her everything, it's time to go to tribal. While Luna and Ophelia walk, Ophelia looks at her back and see Alejandro talking with Chip. Ophelia frowns. Tribal Council The ten Nanoko tribe members enter tribal council. Everyone sits and answers some questions from Jeff. When Jeff asks Alejandro how he feels in this tribe he says that he has some good bonds on other tribes and that he feels very confident in what will happen tonight. Zahkira sighs annoyed, Ophelia and Luna frown and Chip looks away. No one knows what's exactly going to happen. Everyone votes and then, Jeff comes back with announcing the votes. The votes... ... ... Zahkira Zahkira Zahkira Zahkira (Zahkira smiles while looking at Alejandro and giving him the death stare. Ophelia nods her head while Alejandro looks very interested to Jeff) Thunder Thunder Thunder Thunder 4 votes Zahkira, 4 votes Thunder... and two votes left. 5th person voted out of Survivor: Generations... ... ... ... ... Thunder (6-4)! Alejandro laughs and claps, sarcastic. Thunder looks very pissed though. He says that he shouldn't have listened to Alejandro and that everyone is acting like Luna's goat. He gets his torch snuffed. Zahkira then shouts that he should watch his mouth and go home. She turns to Alejandro once again and says that he should watch his mouth as well. Luna smiles because of Zahkira's reaction and when the two girls look at each other they wink. Votes Alejandro voted Zahkira: "You seem very threatening and you are very strong. I think you're tough to beat in a later stage of the game. Good day, girl!" Thunder voted Zahkira: "My man Alejandro and my guts are telling me that you should go home tonight. Best of luck in life, or not." Fiona voted Zahkira: "You are way too extra." Jace voted Zahkira: "Gotta go with the majority this time again!" Zahkira voted Thunder: "I don't know what the hell you tryna do but I'm not here and watch yellow turn orange. You gotta go mr "mastermind" because your days are numbered. Good fucking bye!" Luna voted Thunder: "You're very strategic and smart and once Zahkira's gone you'll go after me anyways so I had to do this in order to stay alive in the game." Ophelia voted Thunder: "Sorry not sorry." Chip voted Thunder: "Nothing personal bud, but siding with Alejandro? Not a smart idea." Lewis voted Thunder: "We decided and we have to make actions instead of using words. Wish I got to know you more but we don't always get what we ask for." Hunter voted Thunder: "Rather saw Alejandro go but hey this works too." Final Words "I have no respect for Alejandro, Chip or Hunter. They all told me they were good with me and they stabbed me in the back. I'm livid and I want to curse them. I went out even earlier than my last season. This season sucks and is the worst one ever and I will legit kill myself if either Alejandro, Chip, Hunter or even freaking Pamela wins this season..." - Thunder, 20th Place